


Fiery Snow

by ShxttyBxy



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha!Shownu, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Royalty, Showki, knight!shownu, omega!kihyun, prince!Kihyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 09:42:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20273857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShxttyBxy/pseuds/ShxttyBxy
Summary: Prince Kihyun finds himself in great need, and he naturally turns to the one person he trusts the most.





	Fiery Snow

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a small idea i had for a royalty/omegaverse au of these two babies. enjoy!
> 
> -Haruka-san

His insides felt restless. It didn’t matter how many deep breaths he took; his nerves were still on fire and the sound of his beating heart could easily be heard. 

It was a summer nightfall and quite unusually, the castle was silent; or at least the west side of it -the prince’s residence- was. He thanked every power in the universe for this as he felt no vim to deal with nuisance. 

The prince, Yoo Kihyun from the fifth generation of the Yoo dynasty, was seated in front of the drawer, staring painfully at his reflection in the wide mirror. He noticed the violent motion of his chest as a result of heavy breathing. His mother would’ve become very upset if she found out that her son chose to spend his cycle alone; he needed great care and attention to get through such a period and this fact was clear to everyone except himself. He hated feeling weak, especially because of something that wasn’t his decision; so he often asked to be left alone during his heat waves. 

“Where on earth is he?” he whined whilst sipping some water to prevent his voice from cracking.  
Truthfully, the young prince wasn’t planning on spending the night alone; particularly not this night -the peak of his heat. 

On the other side of the door however, stood a worried knight; the honorary recently-entitled young knight of the castle’s army, Son Hyunwoo.  
A few minutes ago, one of the prince’s maidens had shown up in the knight’s chambers and had said that he’s been summoned by His Highness. He had dressed up properly in a short time, wearing something more casual than his official armor and cape; the formal clothing was obligatory only in the presence of the king.  
Learning that Kihyun had dismissed his watch guards around his dorm earlier that night, sparked the fires of worry in the loyal knight; he knew the dangers of  
leaving a prince unprotected. He was awfully confused and curious about the reason behind the boy’s odd actions.  
Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the elegantly-patterned wooden door three times. 

“You may enter!” 

He did as he was ordered; with a low creak, the door was opened and soon closed. Without any hesitation, Hyunwoo bowed. He then did a quick scan of the dorm, his eyes being abruptly drawn to the small shape of the prince who was still sitting in front of the mirror. 

“Your Highness, is everything alright? What can I do for you?” The knight asked, taking one step forward. 

His body stopped working, eyes fixed on Kihyun; there was something in the air. 

A potent yet sweet scent was lingering in the space; one he hadn’t sensed for a long, long time. It told secrets; secrets flavored with wild blooming flowers and …musk.  
Arrows started shooting inside his mind. He kept blinking rapidly, shutting his mouth to half-heartedly stop himself from growling. His heart was racing.  
Kihyun rose from his chair, turned to face the other and walked towards him. By the knight’s expression, it was easy to tell that he had found out about the situation. 

“You can smell it, can’t you?” Kihyun asked, with a desperate hope in his voice, in his eyes.  
“Your Highness this is no time for you to be alone. I’m going to call for the maids and your mother. Please wait here.” The knight said, bravely fighting his instincts.  
He turned to leave the room which was now laden with the boy’s tempting scent but was soon stopped with a magisterial tone. “I have not dismissed you yet!” said the prince, reminding his authority. 

Hyunwoo stood still and turned to face the boy again. He needed so much to get out of there; no matter his courage on the battlefield or his skill in missions, here he had to stand against his instincts and it was extremely difficult, even with his numerous trainings.  
“But Your Highness is---“  
“Stop calling me that!” Kihyun cut him off, frowning.  
“Pardon?” The knight was visibly shocked. “Then… how am I supposed to address you?” he asked, confused.  
”Maybe… by my name?” said the prince, closing in on the other, wearing an alluring smile.  
“You are well aware that I cannot do--!”  
“Does it hurt to try?” Kihyun was now standing about a meter away from him. “You always used to, Hyunwoo!” he crossed his arms.  
It was true. When they were younger, because of their age and the fact that they both lived in the castle, they spent a lot of time together and to such young children, addressing didn’t really matter. They called each other by their first names and practically lived with each other, in classes, trainings, trips, and sometimes, when Kihyun was a good boy and his mother allowed, in the prince’s old dorm. 

The knight took a deep breath just as he remembered many old memories, buried in the back of his brain. He silently gulped and stared at the younger boy.  
“Kihyun…!”  
The way his clear voice gave in into a groan at the end, sent a pleasing wave down younger’s back.  
“Kihyun you need to be resting right now, let me summon your maidens or at least your physician!” he tried to be persuasive and calm.  
A loud huff from the prince showed that all along, he had been trying hard not to seem weak or let his heat get the better of him. He had finally given up; his knees were shaking and he started rubbing his biceps to sooth his goosebumps. 

Hyunwoo suddenly realized how sincerely mesmerizing the boy looked! Through all that misery of his, his beautiful skin glowed, glistening with sweat and his tiny figure was covered with a purple silky sleeping robe, with his chest being messily exposed. The prince’s face, however, gifted a new level of excitement to the knight; a pair of dark brown eyes that fired bullets of need, pain, hope and lust, cheeks rosy and lips a shade of glazed pink. Everything was… too ethereal. 

A moral crisis started to haunt Hyunwoo; the boy, the Omega standing in front of him was his prince. His prince! His prince who seemed to be in heat and experiencing a potentially painful and dull period. His prince who he swore to protect… and serve in times of need. Well... wasn’t this a time of need? Indeed but this area was never marked for him as his field of duty. What must he do? 

A soft cry, bound the knight back to the ground. Kihyun was now visibly squirming and had his eyes closed with knotted eyebrows. The scent in the room was getting thicker and thicker. 

“Forgive me but I must leave!” Hyunwoo whispered, looking away.  
The only problem with this situation, the only thing holding him back, was uncertainty; he didn’t know whether this was Kihyun talking or his heat, his need. He was afraid that any action of his, might end up making the prince feel used in  
the near future; there were thousands of stories about such inhuman things happening to Omegas in heat, many of them, of course, reaching the prince’s ear. He didn’t want to risk afflicting such devastating anguish on the boy, ever. 

Kihyun, hearing those words from the other’s mouth, jumped forward and caught Hyunwoo’s wrist in his own small, trembling hand. Their bodies were practically glued to each other at this point. 

“No please don’t! I really –really- need you!” He said with a husky throat, eyes widened in fear; fear of being left alone in such a miserable state.  
Kihyun softened his grip on the man’s wrist. Keeping their gazes locked, he calmly led Hyunwoo’s hand lower and lower on his own body, pulling it past his robe, until reaching his desired destination. The prince, now completely on the edge of losing the battle against his lust, finally sunk the knight’s hand between his own thighs.  
The first touch.  
The spark of a lightning.  
The Omega couldn’t help but let out a throaty moan, biting his lower lip with closed eyes.  
“This is how much I need you!” Kihyun murmured.  
He wasn’t talking about what he did, not at all! He was talking about something different, something more exciting, something now vividly… sensible to Hyunwoo; the insides of Kihyun’s thighs being wet. 

Wet… such a weak word to describe that condition. He was soaked. Everywhere. Hyunwoo could easily feel it drip from him. He could bet that it was running down his legs, onto his shapely calves and on the floor.  
He persistently squeezed the flesh beneath the boy’s skin, feeling more moisture with every movement of his hand. Without any need for further inspection, he could already tell that Kihyun was, in fact, wearing the robe and only the robe! 

Hyunwoo lowered his head into the boy’s neck, shutting his eyes. He took a deep breath, a mouthful of his scent. With every pulse in the Omega’s neck vein, that wild, flowery odor condensed. It took everything the knight had, not to bite into his skin.  
“Why me?” The Alpha asked, still playing with the fair skin of the prince’s thigh.  
“Because you’re an Alpha!” said Kihyun, standing on his toes to somewhat match the man’s height, providing a better place in his arms for himself. He suddenly felt the knight’s other hand on his waist. He moved his hands and placed them on the man’s shoulder and the back of his neck.  
“There are more than a thousand Alphas serving under your command in this very castle right now; I need a better reason than that! Why me?” his tone was slightly getting more dominant, a reflex brought by his own hormones rushing through him. 

“Because I trust you, Hyunwoo!” The prince finally whimpered, so close to the other’s ear, feeling as weak and impatient as a leaf floating in the wind. 

A paper made of glass and affection tore; a kiss landed on the fragile white of the prince’s slim neck. A wordless sign of acceptance, a drugless cure for a hectic soul.  
The knight’s hand, previously buried in between the tasty flesh of the boy’s thighs, inched upwards. He reached the ribbon of Kihyun’s robe and with a gentle pull, the loose knot of it came undone. The light fabric stepped aside, displaying the Omega’s bare body. The responsible hand, sneakily lay on the boy’s side, crawling around in an attempt to sooth the somewhat too excited body of his. Kihyun wasn’t the only one reeking of desire; Hyunwoo too, was now dipped in a  
strong, masculine scent that smelled just like damp soil after a rainy autumn day; a scent that could bring the boy to his knees. 

Kihyun was barely breathing; the warm kisses on his burning neck, the sturdy hand touching his screaming skin, the man exposing him in such a shameless manner. Everything was too much; the ‘too much’ he hungrily begged for, the one he needed more than air itself at the time. He felt himself leak messily once again, a physical confirmation of Hyunwoo driving him insane. 

“You must forgive me for everything that I am going to do tonight!” The Alpha whispered as he stared deeply into the other’s eyes. He took a step forward, delicately pushing Kihyun towards his bed, still subtly holding him in. The Omega was starting to feel numb in his feet, as the blood in him rushed elsewhere. Something like a lightning wave kept stimulating his insides, causing him to seek more traction, to want to stick to his Alpha and never let go. 

“It’s alright. I want you to do as you please!” said the prince, already anticipating a long night based on the heavy, dense odor that the knight was giving off. He felt his leg hit the foot of the bed. They both stopped. 

“I cannot. You are my prince after all!” The knight said whilst unlacing his grey leather vest.  
He couldn’t take his eyes off of the boy’s elegant figure, of his exquisite proportions, of his untouched vessel. The ancient paintings hung on the central hall of this castle and all the fairytales about sirens and pixies seemed nothing but a handful of dirt, compared to how celestial Kihyun looked. 

“Not tonight. Tonight, I am just your needy Omega!” Said the boy, before letting Hyunwoo lash out on his sensitive lips. 

Trust. Trust was only the shallows of what the Omega felt towards the knight; everything that they’ve been through together, had decently proven just how worthy Hyunwoo is of respect, power, trust and… love. And Kihyun, slowly but surely, was putting bricks together to help and fill all those areas, to help the other achieve the values he so obviously deserved. The one thing he asked for in return, was a little cool on a heated summer night; something only Hyunwoo was able to provide, something only Hyunwoo was destined to provide.


End file.
